User blog:Elephant777/The Capture of Rexy
A long time fan-made story Since the revelation of Rexy's return I have been think of the background story on her capture, so in a not very accurate way I brainstormed this story about how Rexy's back story and an idea of what her life is before Jurassic World. Still I enjoyed writing this story down, and in honor of the movie coming out shortly I thought I give it a go and post it on my blog. Enjoy The Capture of Rexy Isla Nublar First Landing; estimated time 6:30 in the afternoon Point of destination: the North Eastern side of Isla Nublar Scene opens up with a Gallimimus flock asleep in the shade of the jungle. Three stand as sentries high on alert. Though nothing has happened for the passed five hours the animals take no risk in letting their guard down. Then they both hear it and feel it, a low and deep boom that ripples through the ground and air like a soft tremor. The lead sentry hisses at the others into silence. The lead galli is larger than the rest with a horrific scar running across the right side of its body. A prize won by a miracle stroke of luck just three years ago. Blinking the lead galli looks to a small puddle in the clearing, and sees it vibrate on an occasion, and then gradually increases per step as their most fear natural enemy nears. The sentry walks over to the main mass of gallimimuses who have now awakened from their slumber and alerted by the infamous boom. However three remained in a deep sleep, but the leader did not bother waking them. Instead it commanded the others to remain in place. The Gallimimus can easily out run a T-rex any day, but the problem was the fact that they had no idea where she was or where she was coming from. Each step made their anticipation rise, and their heart thunder from within. Finally, the steps stopped, and the silence that fallowed was even more ominous to them. Stepping lightly through the crowd the lead galli lifted its snout to the air and took three deep breath. The galli’s eyes dilated, as it realized too late that the T-rex was already hear. A might roar burst forth, which was then fallowed by a sudden surge of power as the hulking dinosaur lunged through the jungle. Its great mass knocking down a full grown tree crushing two gallis and snatching up a third. Having lived of these creatures for years Rexy learned how to eat a Gallimimus whole. In three quick bite from her massive jaws she devoured the helpless victim. The lead galli and the others fleed, and Rexy satisfied at having two trapped dinosaurs did not bother chasing after them. Using he powerful legs and jaw Rexy eventually pulled the other two dead dinosaurs out. Licking her chops Rexy grunted and let out a massive burp that scared the birds in the trees above. Rexy turned to head west where her current nest resides when she heard a distant, but familiar noise. Turning she went further north eastward where the group lowered down to the coast. The trip was a short one for her, and soon she was on a rise overlooking the coast bellow, and what meet her mighty gaze was something of familiarity. She saw five huge floating masses in the water far away from the coast, and several smaller ones landing on the coast. Above she saw perhaps six objects hovering in mid air. “Holy mother of god!” cried the radar man who was siting in front od the computer moniter “What is it?” asked a Vic Hoskins coming over to the radar mans side. What both men saw was a massive red target not very far from their position and moving towards them. After looking at it a moment he eyes narrowed, “What the hell? Is this reading accurate?” “Pants pooping accurate” the radar man said, “What in gods name is that?” By now Henry Wu came over and he couldn’t help, but smile, “That is a Tyrannosaurus my friends, and not just any Tyrannosaurus either, but my original creation!” “Impossible” spat another man who came to the monitor. He was elderly man whose gut was big enough to make a dairy cow jealous, “I told you a T-rex cannot sustain itself on small prey for such an extended period of time, and after the initial destruction of organic matter on this island any creature as big or bigger than T-rex would have been wiped out completely. There must be some glitch in the system” Henry Wu gave the man an annoyed look, “Mister Jackson Horton you clearly don’t understand an animals ability to survive. Like I said before the methods used to exterminate the animals on this island was not a hundred percent clear in accuracy or in results. Furthermore a Tyrannosaur live in on of the most hostile eras on earth, and could survive on prey scarcer than the conditions on this island an-” “Quite both of you!” Vic commanded in a raised voice, “Whatever this is. It is in the importance of our employees that our base of operations is protected to the utmost, so whether it by a T-rex, a glitch, or goddam Cthulhu this will be resolved now” pressing the microphone on his chest he spoke into it, “Chopper 1 and 2 we have a large target moving towards us we need you to investigate it immediately over” “Copy that where are its coordinates?” Rexy was halfway towards the curious phenomenon when two of the stranger objects came over it. Bellowing the T-rex stared up at them like a cat would a butterfly. “Well if I’ll be dammed” Wu said in a light voice transfixed by the image before him, “All these years, and she is still alive” “Of my fucking God are you seeing this sir?” cried one of the pilots, and then he remember what he just said to his commanding officer, “I’m sorry sir” “Never mind that keep target in sight,” Vic looked at Wu, “I am sorry about this Doctor, but that animal is too close for comfort to risk capturing it” Wu spun from the computer and glared at Vic, “Commander I must protest this animal has been survived the initial demolition of this island and passed that for nearly nine full years. The knowledge we could gain from her existence alone would be invaluable to our park.” Wu and Vic stared at each other for a moment, and the the microphone beeped “sir she is moving again, Vic grabbed the mic, “Where?” “Toward homebase” He stared at Wu with a convinced option, “You can do your research on her corpse afterward” Vic pressed the mic, “Kill it” Rexy started into the jungle at full speed disappearing from the choppers. Having anticipated their movement. She remember that these things, which floated in the air delivered sharp painful objects into her neck, which would then be fallowed by sleep or some other effect upon her being. Though she could no longer see them she could still hear them. On and on she ran until her mass burst through the jungle. Startled Rexy found herself on the coast in a strange place where large leather bushes covered the area, and the familiar two legged pink things running wildly. Both angered and fearful Rexy lunged at human biting at them and swinging tail knocking over tents and people. Wu stepped out from the tent, and saw the chaos before him. Somewhere to his right he heard the t-rex bellowing. Pulling the mic out he pressed and spoke, “Helicopter 1 and 2? Come in” “Who the hell is this?” called one of the pilots “This is doctor Henry Wu, and Commander Vic Hoskins is unconscious, but I need you to tranquilize that animal,” “Sorry doc” the pilot said very unapologetically, “My orders are to bring this bitch down” “Listen to me there are people down her, and if you shot you are just as likely to kill someone” “Fine” said another pilot, “as soon as ther is a clear shot this thing is going down” Wu dropped the mic, and ran between tents searching wildly for on in particular. He soon found a red tent, and plunging inside found an array of weapons. Searching quickly he found a tranquilizer rifle, and several darts. Loading one into the chamber Wu bolted outside and ran in the direction the T-rex was roar. Soon he was just ten feet away from the furious animal. Between the roar of the machines above her, and the scream of the little creatures, Rexy was beyond stressed. Roaring she mock charged, and tried to work her way back to the jungle. She had hardly killed a single person, and had only crushed two unfortunate victims beneath her feet, and horrible maimed other with her tail. Suddenly there was a old, but familiar pain in her neck, and Rexy stopped and turned towards the source. Though it had been years since she had seen him. Rexy just barely recognized her caretaker all those years ago. She began to feel light headed as she stepped closer to him. Suddenly Rexy felt herself lower to the ground her eyes fixated on the gradually fading man in front of her. Slowly everything went black, and when she awoke Rexy was back behind bars once more. Category:Blog posts